A Little Bit of Luck
by YandereSchizo
Summary: Joseph "Jahi" is a young half-Egyptian half-Roman boy who's father forces him to dress as a woman every night to make money. He thinks of himself as the most unlucky person in the world. High Priest Seto, on the other hand, has lived a very privileged life. What does it take to have these two meet? A little bit of luck. Puppyshipping, Puzzle if ya squint, yaoi. Please Review!
1. One Gold Piece

**E: And here it is! my first fic on this account!**

_C: not your first fic, though._

**E:Yeah, but this one is a good one, about puppyshipping.**

* * *

"Good Job, Joseph. Or should I say, Jendayi?"

Joseph stood silently in front of his father. It was extremely early in the morning, and his father was counting that night's earnings, while laughing his head off. Every night Joseph was forced by his father to don a costume, with a long black wig and a slightly revealing woman's tunic. In this costume he became Jendayi, a "beautiful" female escort. At least the men said he was beautiful.

"5000 gold pieces! A new record!" His father's eyes glittered with avarice as he handled the sparkling coins. Joesph glanced up to the greed-filled man, allowing his eyes to plead to his father. It took a while before the man to notice his son's soundless begging. A slow, cruel smile spread over his face.

"You want some?" He held up a single coin between his thumb and index finger. Joseph knew better to say anything. His father began to laugh. "Here! Have it, you pathetic bastard!"

He flung the coin at his son. It hit the boy square in the forehead. Joseph yelped in surprise and pain, but recovered quickly. He dropped to his knees in search of the coin. His father began to laugh harder.

"You look like a lowly dog! But a mutt would be more useful than you!"

Joseph found the coin and held it tightly in his hand. But he had lingered a few seconds too long. His father gave him a kick in the ribs, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Get out of here, you stupid mutt! Out of my house!" Joseph scrambled up and ran out the door. He had been lucky tonight. His father usually hit him harder.

Joseph sat alone at the edge of town, fiddling with the coin. He could just see his reflection in the golden surface of the coin. His hair was a gold similar to the coin, strange for an Egyptian. But than again, Joseph wasn't a full Egyptian. His mother was Roman, and had been visiting for a few years. In that time, he and a sister he barely remembered were born. His mother was a devote christian and had named him for that reason. But around here, he was just known as Jahi. Or, by some, Jendayi. His eyes were brown, but not as dark as most people's in the town. His hair fell into his eyes, almost hiding them. He hated this, but his father did not permit him to cut his hair. It had grown out to the point that it fell to his mid-back. It was sometimes part of his "job", his hair. Thinking about his "job" made Jahi (Joseph) grit his teeth in anger. He hated the entire concept of what he did, even if all it was was to entertain and not do the less desirable aspect of his "job". He clenched the coin in his fist, fighting the urge to throw it as hard as he could into the sand dunes. Instead, he screamed. He screamed every cuss word he knew. It made him feel somewhat better, and glad he did not throw away the coin. It was his only way to get food. As a growing 16-year-old boy with a strangely fast metabolism, he needed all the food he could get. But everything he could get wasn't a lot, and it was becoming less and less everyday. Prices rose almost daily, and depending on how much the person liked you, they could be more or less than what everyone else paid. None of the shop owners really liked Jahi, because he was extremely argumentative and a more than a bit rude. As it was, he would waste away to nothing in about 2 months. As if sensing his thoughts, Jahi's stomach growled loudly. Now would be a great time to head to the bar that he worked at for some food. The owner was his father's friend and his wife was a kind woman who felt bad for Jahi. She knew his circumstances, and went out of her way to help him. He walked into the bar, which was surprisingly still open. She smiled when he walked in. He handed her the gold coin, and she handed him half a loaf of bread and some dried fruit. He wolfed it down as fast as he could, getting some strange looks from those around him. The kind woman, lets call her Mrs. Hathor, looked over Jahi with a worried look on her face. Every night she was afraid that he wouldn't come, and his father had finally succeeded in killing the innocent boy. Jahi noticed her staring and looked her seriously in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Ma'am. I'll be fine. It's been 6 years. I can last a few more." He laughed humorlessly.

She smiled, impressed by the boy's happy outlook. "Just make sure you get here in the morning okay, okay?"

"Of course!" Jahi ran out the door. He needed to get home and sleep a little before working. He felt better with food in his stomach, too. As he ran home he wondered why the gods had given him the life he had. Little did he know that some luck would soon come his way.


	2. Dream Quests and Disbelief

Priest Seto had not slept very well. He had had a very awful dream, and he didn't understand it at all. In the dream, Kisara had stood in front of him with a worried look on her face. Then, she asked him how he felt about killing her. When he answered that he did not kill her, she would shake her head, smile, and say "It's okay. I don't mind."

Then she pointed into the distance behind Seto. When he turned to look at what she was pointing at, he saw a black dragon with bright blood red eyes. A man sat on its back, whipping the poor thing, laughing in the cruelest way.

"That dragon is suffering. He needs your help. Please." Kisara said. Then she disappeared. Seto would then begin to chase after the dragon, trying to fulfill Kisara's wishes. But as he ran, the dragon got farther away. He ran faster, and the dragon retreated just as fast. Then it transformed into what looked like a beautiful woman, long golden hair flowing behind her as she ran. He was still running after her when he woke up sweating profusely. He would have to consult Isis on this.

"Really, Seto! I cannot believe you, waking me up at this time of night!" Isis groaned, annoyed at the man's total disregard to others needs.

"It's technically the morning, Isis."

"Ugh, really? This had better be good."

Seto nodded "It is. I had this dream-"

"A dream? Seto, really? I'm usually quite patient with your antics, but really."

Seto's lip twitched. "I'm. Not. Finished. I was going to say that I think it means something. That I should be looking for something! Or someone..."

"Someone?" Isis blinked.

"A girl. Kisara was there and asked me to save her, like a quest." He had always had a place in his heart for adventures and stories of heroes.

Isis furrowed her brows. "So, you had a dream with a girl who's death you may have had a part in. It sounds like guilt, not a quest."

"Yes,a quest! To find another dragon-girl! Like her, but the opposite. Gold hair instead of the silver and her baa was a onyx dragon with rubies for eyes!"

"Seto, I highly doubt that this dream means anything. Anyway it sounds like you're making up this story."

"Are you saying I'm lying? Or that I'm creating another dragon out of thin air?" His words were edged with anger and malice, and he clenched his teeth. Isis realized what she had said was extremely untactful. Seto was very close to freaking out. He was expecting Isis to listen to him silently and tell him what his dream meant.

"Calm down, please. I said nothing of the sort! I believe you, I swear to Ra."

"Then you'll help me interpret my dream?" Seto's anger melted like candle wax.

"Yes, in the morning, though. I am tired." Seto smiled triumphantly. He twirled around and walked out.

Isis could have sworn that his smile could have killed young dogs everywhere.

* * *

**E: Sorry this chapter is so short! Seto gets more stuff later, of course.**

_C: What is with him and quests? Is there something wrong with him?_

**E: I'm afraid Priest Seto takes the whole "hero" thing a little too seriously.**

_C: Oh, he's one of **them**..._


	3. The Morning Routine

**E: Be proud of me! 1,169 words to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter.**

_C: She's been typing all morning._

**E: Yup! I don't think I'll be updating quite so much after this, maybe once or twice a week.**

_C: It'll probably increase when summer vacation starts._

**E: Oh, and thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! I love reading reviews.**

* * *

The next morning started the way they usually did for Jahi. He was extremely sore, but that was normal. He always woke up sore. As he attempted to stand up, a sharp pain shot through his ribs. He grimaced, but made no noise. If his father woke up, he would be in a lot of trouble. That would result in him not only being late to work, but also receiving a few new bruises. As he removed this shirt to change, he glanced down at his chest. It was covered in half-healed bruises, some almost faded completely away. But there was one new one. It was large and deep purple, covering a good portion of his lower ribs on his left side. Jahi sighed sadly. He would just have to deal with the pain. He put on a semi-clean outfit, making sure to cover the bruises, especially the new one, well.

After brushing his hair as quickly as he could and slipping on his worn-out sandals, Jahi snuck out of the house. When he had gotten about three houses away from his own, he began to walk normally. Well, as normally as he could with a giant bruise on his side. He wondered why it hadn't bothered him the night before.

As he walked through the town, no one gave much recognition to his presence. It was better that way, though. He had a reputation to get into fist fights, and he usually won. He had to thank his father for teaching him to defend himself. He used his proficiency in fighting to kick drunks out of Mrs. Hathor's bar. She was actually waiting for him in the doorway of the bar when he arrived there. She smiled and ushered him in.

"Hello and good morning, Jahi! Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, ma'am." Jahi smiled. Her kindness always made his awful days a little more bearable.

"Oh! I got something for you!" Mrs. Hathor ran to behind the counter. "Close your eyes!"

Jahi quietly obliged. He was a bit stunned that she would get something for him. He felt a slight tug on all of his hair.

"Open!" Jahi opened his eyes and reached back. His hair was being held back with what felt like a simple metal clasp with one jewel on the top. He couldn't see it, but he could tell it was perfect. His hair was in a ponytail, not too high and not too low. It kept the hair out of his face so just his bangs remained. He adjusted them and smiled.

"Thank you so much, ma'am!"

Mrs. Hathor pulled him into a tight hug. She was a great deal shorter than him, so he was pulled down quite a bit. But that didn't bother him too much. Nor did he mind that she was digging her arms into his bruise. He rarely got this kind of affection and care. The rich men he had to act as an escort for didn't feel anything for him; they saw him as an accessory to make them look more impressive. His father did not care for him much, either, thinking him more a personal slave than a son. His deprivation of kindness made him crave it, like a drug. The hug, in Jahi's opinion, ended far too soon.

"Time to get to work, Jahi." She handed him a broom. "People will be here soon, and it's a bit of a mess in here."

"Of course, ma'am." Jahi got to work immediately. He loved the feeling of the hair out of his way. He would treasure the clasp forever. Mrs. Hathor walked into the other room to start the day's meals. This went on for about an hour, Jahi taking orders and giving them to Mrs. Hathor, cleaning, etc, etc. Then, suddenly, a royal guard burst into the bar.

It wasn't strange, really. Royal guards came to the bar all the time. But something about his regal air told Jahi he wasn't here for a drink and a meal. He walked up to Jahi and stared down his nose at him.

"Servant! I demand to see the owner of this…facility." He looked around snootily, as if come to such a place was below him. Jahi growled. He hated guards, but this one took the cake. He recognized this guard, actually. He had been a client of his not even a week ago, for a dinner party. Jahi and a few other girls had to sit on his lap. He spoke with the girls, and they did what they did by choice. One of them was actually a prostitute, making Jahi happy his father hadn't forced his to do _that_.

"I don't know where he is at the moment. His wife is running the place right now."

"So where is she?" He said, feigning patience.

"I'll fetch her for you, _sir._" Jahi flipped his new ponytail and began to walk to the opposite side of the bar. He could tell the guy wanted to punch him. _That makes the feeling mutual._

"Hurry up, then. I haven't got all day."

"Of course not, _sir._" Jahi responded sarcastically. He knew he could get in trouble for saying things like that, but really, how could prison be any worse that where he lived now? He walked slowly as he pleased to the kitchen and got Mrs. Hathor.

"Yes? Is there something I can get you?" she said as politely as she could. She knew how Jahi could be and didn't want to make the guard any angrier.

"I wish to put up this flyer in your building." He took out a piece of parchment.

"Looking for servants to serve in the castle. Will receive room and board for their services-"

Jahi cut of the guard by laughing. The guard glared at him.

"What is so funny?" He demanded. Jahi waved his hand dismissively.

"How many people do you think will be able to read that? I doubt very many people around here will be able to."

The guard rolled his eyes. "That is the point. We only want some-what educated people, unlike you, to serve the pharaoh!" He then turned to Mrs. Hathor. "Well, can I post this?"

"Y-yes! Of course! Put it where ever you deem fit."

The guard quickly posted the parchment on the wall near the counter, then left. Jahi went up to the parchment and studied it. He could read hieroglyphs, thank the gods. He had learned that skill at a very young age. It seemed like a good deal. He fulfilled the requirements of the flyer. He could read, clean, cook, whatever. Maybe he should try to get the job. If he did, he'd get away from his father. If he didn't, he'd just go back to this. Whatever happened, it's not like he'd get in trouble or anything. He decided to take the gamble. Jahi felt a smile spread across his face. This morning was turning out to be a lot different from the usual.


	4. Dawn Of A New Day

**E:I am so sorry! i have been so busy the last few weeks! God!**

_C: Don't worry guys, she's written the next 2 chapters, and is in the process of typing them._

**E: Also, if any artists are reading this, I need some cover art. If you want, you can draw some and send me a link. **

_C: If not, we can do it. No prob._

**E: Oh! And can anyone guess the 2 new charries? HeeHee**

* * *

Seto had not slept at all. There was no chance in hell for him to sleep after the events that had taken place that night. So he sat in his bed, counting each hour as it passed by painfully slow, anticipation building for when Isis explained to him his dream. But, he would not allow anyone to see this on his face. He kept it cold and stoic, as always. Even when the servants came to wake him, he did not rush, although his patience was wearing thin. He kept his carefully measured outer calm. But inside, his heart pounded, at the thought that the gods may have sent him a special message, above all others.

'_Even the Pharaoh._' His heart whispered. But he quickly chased away the thought. He was completely loyal to the Pharaoh, no questions asked. Like the servants were to him, he was to the great Pharaoh Atem.

The servants dressed him, brought his food, and made his bed, all silently, never making eye contact. '_As they should_.' Thought Seto. He hated servants who talked back, or had the gall to look at there superiors, like they were on the same level. Hardly. But today he noticed something…. There were less servants tending to him than usual. There were only 3, half the usual amount. Actually, Seto had noticed a large amount of servant to be missing around the palace, but he hadn't realized it was to this extent.

"You!" He pointed at a white haired boy, who froze. "Where are all the other servants?" The boy shifted uncomfortably and turned to face Seto. He looked up at him briefly, brown eyes filled with fear, than quickly directed his gaze at his feet.

"Well, Sir," The boy retreated farther away from Seto. "Um, they were dismissed for being to…umm…"

"Who dismissed them?" Seto said a little more harshly than he needed to. The boy shrank even farther away, if that was even possible at this point. He was scared out of his wits, having never been directly addressed by someone of such a higher standing.

"General Horus, sir!" The boy brought his hands up to guard his face, clearly expecting to be punished. But Seto had other people in mind to punish.

"He has no right!" he fumed. He began to storm off, than suddenly turned on his heel. The servant flinched badly. Seto folded his arms.

"Name?"

"Uh…Uh... Remmao Baraka! But everyone here just calls me Reo."

"Well, Reo, I'll be sure to tell the cook to give you something extra at dinner. You deserve it. Good Job." Then Seto strode out the door, leaving a very confused group of servants.

Seto found the General eating breakfast, feet on the table. Seto observed the brunette eat for a few seconds, figuring out his battle tactics. He then walked in, not making himself known until he was right behind Horus.

"_Who_ do you think you are?" Seto said coldly, slamming his hands onto the table. General Horus jumped in surprise. He whirled around and smiled nervously up at the taller man.

"The General, High Priest."

"Than what makes you think you can dismiss royal servants?" Seto's face was a mask, not betraying the rage boiling just under the surface. He hated having his authority challenged.

"Umm…" His eyes darted around the room, panicked.

"Nothing, I just thought…they were back-talking me…"

"If they did, contact me or another priest. We would have assessed the situation and decided the best way to go about fixing it. Not just dismiss half the servant in the castle!" Seto glared down at the man. His look was as deadly as any blade and twice as sharp.

"I'm sorry, sir…"

"It doesn't matter if you're sorry. But unlike you I know my place and stay there. So I won't dismiss you, as tempting as that is. But it is well within my power to punish you."

"So what are you going to do?"

Seto smiled. "How good are you at hieroglyphs?"

"75 copies, just like you asked, all done!" It had been 6 hours before Horus finally plopped a tall stack of papyrus in front of Seto. Seto flipped through them with a bored expression on his face. It wasn't neat but it would be readable, and hopefully, affective.

"Round up some troops. Spread these around town, post them wherever."

Horus nodded and ran out the room with the papyrus in his arms. Seto sighed. Isis was nowhere to be found and seemed to be avoiding him. That, and he had to deal with this simpleton. He hated having to deal with idiots like Horus. Suddenly, he felt tired. His lack of sleep was finally taking its toll. He placed his face on the table in front of him. It was a pleasantly warm day, a rare occurrence in Egypt, seeing as it was usually way too hot. It wasn't long before Seto fell asleep, using his arms for a pillow.


	5. Competition

**E: This one is kinda short, but I wanted to type it up before going to bed. The previous request still standing, id love to see what you think Jahi looks like. FYI, his hair clip is black with a garnet in it.**

_C: Geez, Em! you sound like you're trying to force them to do it! But any way, guess what? Another new character!_

**E: And there'll be more, if you want. There's 4 after this, and they're only mentioned, really. And Reo may only appear the one time. Unless you want him to stay. R&R!**

* * *

Jahi sighed. It had been a few days since the incident with the flyer. Today, a large crowd had gathered around it, all trying to get a look. So basically, he had to stand there, watching his competition crawl all over each other to get a glance at the stupid piece of papyrus. It was stupid for them to even try, anyway, because just as Jahi predicted, about 90 percent of them couldn't read, anyway. But some could, and some of those that could were stupid enough to read it out loud. So they all knew what it said. Hopefully there would be some kind of test to see if they really could read. Or maybe this was it? If it was, whoever arranged it was a complete moron.

Jahi scanned the room. There was no one of interest…except an incredible short boy with spiky hair. He was almost a spitting image of the pharaoh, like a mini version of the young ruler. Jahi walked over, dragging his broom along with him, and tapped the boy on the shoulder. The boy spun around, and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me for asking, but who are you? You look exactly like…."

"The Pharaoh? I've been getting that a lot. Ever since I arrived in Egypt, people have been asking me about it. But really, I don't see it. But then again, I've never seen his majesty." The boy shrugged. "Oh, and to answer your question, my name is Heba."

Jahi leaned on his broom and smiled. He liked this strange little boy, although he seemed a little dense to him. "You really do, truthfully. Although he's a little taller, and his eyes are different."

"I guess if you say so, but I really wouldn't know. I've lived in Nubia since I was born, so…." He shrugged again.

"Nubia, huh?" Jahi had limited knowledge of the neighboring nation, but he knew enough to understand where Heba was talking about. It was south of Egypt, spanning from somewhere around the Nile, to the Red Sea and so forth.

"So, are you going to try for the job?" Jahi gestured toward the flyer. Heba glanced over than nodded.

"Yeah. My grandpa lives in the palace, actually. It's been a few years since I've seen him, though."

Jahi furrowed his brows. This boy's grandfather was in the palace? So he had an advantage over everyone else, himself included. Heba seemed to notice his worry and smiled.

"He doesn't know I'm here or going for this job. Actually, he doesn't even know what I look like at this point!" He said reassuringly.

"Oh. Okay."

Heba's smile widened for no apparent reason. It made Jahi slightly uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just…you're the first person to have a decent conversation with me since I arrived here in Egypt!"

"Well, no problem, I guess. I was bored anyway, and you seem like a decent enough guy."

"So do you!" He laughed. Ra, this kid was cheery. "Well, I actually have to get going. It's been nice meeting you…I haven't asked for your name yet, have I? Sorry!"

"It's fine. It's Jahi, in case we meet again." _Which may happen sooner than you think. _"You have somewhere to be, right?" He ruffled the shorter boy's hair. "Go on, then!"

"Bye, Jahi!"

"Bye, Heba."

Heba walked off, and Jahi sighed again. Ra, he hoped that they both could get jobs.


	6. Daydreams

**E: Hey everyone! sorry it took so long, i had such writers block,so i kinda forced this out. I broke 1000 words!**

_C: In the next 1-2 chapters, i think that they're gonna meet. At the interviews. Right, Em?_

**E: Maybe 3 short ones, then the interviews, unless you guys want me to hurry up. Also, i might put a lemon in (much) later, if you want! :P**

_C: It'll suck! you've never written lemons before_

**E:Hey! I can try! Plus, i'll practice beforehand.**

* * *

"Seto? Is everything planned for Prince Ruta to come here?"

"If you are talking about Prince Ruta of Nubia, then yes, Pharaoh." Seto tried to keep his voice pleasant as possible. He loved serving the pharaoh, but when he said such things, things that suggested he lacked faith in him, it irked him. Add that to his overall awful mood about Isis and you get one pissed priest. Thank the gods for years of practice hiding his emotions. If not, he probably would have exploded days ago. He could barely believe that Isis was STILL avoiding him.

"Everything has to be perfect. Ruta is an old comrade of mine and I wish him a pleasant stay. Maybe we could play a game of dice." A ghost of a smile played on the teenaged rulers lips. "I do hope you've made all the arrangements with his high priest."

"Yes, your majesty." Seto gave an involuntary shudder. He personally did not like the Nubian high priest, Pegasus. He was creepy, and made Seto think of the time he went to Rome. Something about him gave of the "pedophile" vibe and it just bothered Seto. Not that he would ever admit it. The prince Ruta also gave off a weird vibe, but in a completely different way. He was way too flamboyant, twirling his hair and such. Seto felt that they were both much too feminine for they're own good, but thoughts like that were better kept to himself.

"I'm quite excited. It's been awhile since we talked. Actually, other than you, I haven't spoken to many people my age as of late, have I?" Seto sighed, knowing that this was all too true. "I wish I had someone who enjoyed my games as much as I did. You get so tired of them Seto, and I don't like bothering you." Guilt flashed through Atem's eyes as he regarded Seto. Seto thought it best to change the subject, before the mood darkened anymore.

"Um, Majesty, I noticed the lack of servants, so I thought it best to recruit more. I've already sent out flyers and the like. I'm going to hold the interviews in 3 days, if that pleases you."

Atem broke out of his temporary funk with a smirk. "Yes, very much so, Seto. Thank you. I've been meaning to get a new personal servant, definitely. Someone to play games with, you know?"

"What of your current one, Azneth?"

"Ugh…." Atem grimaced, and Seto almost laughed. It was well known to everyone, except to the girl herself, that Atem was NOT fond of Azneth. He put up with her, sure, but that by no means meant that he liked her. She annoyed the hell out of him but she was convinced he was in love with her. Atem was to kind to the girl, Seto was sure that if he were in Atem's shoes, the girl would have run home crying months ago.

"I don't want to dismiss her…I just don't want her to wait on _me_ any more. I mean I don't want her out of a job, she can't help being so….."

Seto stopped paying attention. Atem constantly complained to him about Azneth to him. One day about her obsessive tendencies, the next her clumsiness. The first time it was funny, but after a while it became a bit a bore. Seto learned to zone it out but still look like he was paying attention. It helped not only in this situation, but also when vizier Siamun decided to talk about his grandson that lived in Nubia. "Spitting image of the pharaoh, I swear!" is what he always said, but Seto doubted it immensely.

Though, as he thought about it, he was in need of a new personal servant as well. A constant among the other servants that switched day to day waiting on him. His last personal servant had quit after a particularly long and loud lecture from Seto, and since he had not chosen a new one. This was probably due to his extremely high standards. They had to be attractive, polite, and dutiful. No back talking, no questioning order, completely obedient. Isis had commented many a time how he sounded more like he was looking for a dog than a servant. Seto couldn't help but to let his mind wander to the pretty golden haired woman from his dream, with her sun kissed skin and wonderful body. A beauty, but also a beast, with such a powerful ba. Seto adored dragons…. He could almost imagine it. She could be his sparring partner, and afterward she could bath his feet in perfumed oils, possibly even dance for him… His mind began to wander away to these fantasies.

Atem stopped talking, noticing the completely far off and detached look in Seto's eyes. Seto's eyes were directed at him, and yet, Atem could sense he wasn't really looking at him. A smile crept across the young rulers face. Haha, this was going to be hilarious….

Atem adjusted him self on his throne, cupped his hands around his mouth, and took a deep breath.

"SETO! LOOK OUT!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. Seto quickly snapped out of his daydream, jumping into the air in surprise. His headpiece went flying and Seto fell to the ground. Atem collapsed in to his seat and pounded his fist on the armrest, laughing like a madman. Seto glared through his long dark brown bangs at the other man. When Atem finally recovered himself for the most part, he smiled blindingly at Seto.

"Oh Ra, you should have seen your face…." Atem succumbed to another fit of giggles. Seto took a deep breath and stood angrily, straightening his robes as he went. He shot another look at Atem before walking around the room, looking for his lost head piece. As he walked, his hair fluttered lightly around his shoulders as if happy to finally be free from its constant prison known to most as "Seto's gigantic hat". When he finally located it, he snatched it off the floor and stared daggers at the pharaoh.

"Was that really necessary? Really!?" Seto hissed venomously. Atem wiped a single tear from his eye, still trying to suppress the last of his laughter, and grinned.

"No, but it was still pretty damn hilarious!"


End file.
